


Day 13 - Nakadashi

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-Day Smut Challenge [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s cold,” Bokuto complains. “You’re standing in the way of the water.”<br/>Akaashi leans far to the side, letting hot water splash on Bokuto’s back from the showerhead. Bokuto gasps in shock and squirms, and Akaashi straightens, stopping the water once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13 - Nakadashi

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whines, “hurry!”

Akaashi decides to take his time. Bokuto is needy when he bottoms, but he can afford to wait. Akaashi reaches for the lube where it sits next to the bottle of Bokuto’s shampoo. They keep some in the shower for just these sorts of situations, but mistakes have been made – all on Bokuto’s part – mixing it up for shampoo or body wash.

“It’s cold,” Bokuto complains. “You’re standing in the way of the water.”

Akaashi leans far to the side, letting hot water splash on Bokuto’s back from the showerhead. Bokuto gasps in shock and squirms, and Akaashi straightens, stopping the water once again.

“Hold still,” Akaashi tells him.

Bokuto waits, bent over with his arms braced against the wall of the shower and his back arched to lift his ass higher for Akaashi. Akaashi squeezes lube onto his fingers and pushes them against Bokuto’s hole, his body blocking the stream of water from washing the lube away. Bokuto relaxes easily, eager as he is, and it doesn’t take long to get first one, then two fingers inside him.

“I’m ready,” Bokuto says, pushing himself back on Akaashi’s fingers, hardly thirty seconds after Akaashi pushes in his second finger alongside the first.

“Hang on,” Akaashi tells him.

Bokuto has a tendency to overestimate just how ready he actually is. Akaashi continues to work his fingers inside Bokuto until he can spread them apart a little inside him. Bokuto bucks his hips back whenever Akaashi’s fingers brush his prostate, and Akaashi has to keep a firm hand on Bokuto’s hip to keep him steady and keep them both from slipping.

“Okay,” Akaashi says. “ _Now_ you’re ready.”

Bokuto looks back over his shoulder and grins at Akaashi. _He really does look cute with his hair down_ , Akaashi thinks.

Akaashi lines his dick up to Bokuto’s hole. It’s tight at first when he pushes in, but Bokuto gives a long sigh and relaxes to let Akaashi sink all the way into him. Akaashi tries to give him a minute to get used to it, but Bokuto starts to move his hips, fucking himself on Akaashi’s cock, and Akaashi starts to thrust back.

Bokuto’s moans echo in the bathroom. They raise in a crescendo, building to his orgasm. Bokuto always comes quickly when he bottoms – but if Akaashi lasts long enough, Bokuto can usually come twice. With a long groan, Bokuto climaxes, his cum falling to the floor beneath their feet. The water, now running a little cool, washes most of it away.

The water is icy on Akaashi’s back by the time he reaches his own orgasm. He tries to pull out, to come on Bokuto’s back where it will be much easier to wash off, but his orgasm hits him when his tip is still inside. Most of his cum pumps inside Bokuto, but some drips out, falling to the floor of the shower or dribbling down Bokuto’s thigh.

Akaashi stares, transfixed, at Bokuto’s ass. This should be kind of gross, watching his cum drip out of Bokuto’s hole as tightens again post-sex – but it’s not. Akaashi finds it hot, and for a moment he considers crouching down and burying his face in Bokuto’s ass to lick the rest of it away.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto says, looking back at him.

Bokuto’s voice breaks the spell. Akaashi swallows and tears his eyes away from the sight.

“It’s cold,” Akaashi warns, “so get ready.”

He steps out of the way of the water and lets it wash his cum and what’s left of Bokuto’s away, with Bokuto gasping and spluttering with the shock of the cold.

“That was so mean!” Bokuto accuses, standing to get out of the way of the freezing water. “You should have warned me!”

“I did warn you, Bokuto-san.”

“Barely!”

Akaashi shuts the water off completely and kisses Bokuto to appease him.


End file.
